Sateriasis Venomania
Sateriasis Venomania, originally named Cherubim Venomania, was a Duke of the Beelzenian Empire, governing the territory of Asmodean. Despised for his deformed appearance and rejected by his close friend and crush, Gumina, Cherubim slaughtered his family and forged a contract with the Demon of Lust. After rechristening himself as his brother, "Sateriasis Venomania" abducted and defiled numerous women using his dark and enchanting powers. However, this backfired on him with Lilian Achenbach, as he thought she was under the spell but her love for him was true and not because of his powers. History Early Life The currently unnamed Cherubim was born to Ilotte and Nylpho Venomania in Lasaland, Asmodean, in EC 113. Born with a small face on his right cheek, his mother committed suicide and his father, believing him a "demon child," imprisoned him in their mansion's basement. Treated as non-existent, the boy grew up in his cell with no company but his guard, although Duke Ilotte occasionally visited to briefly talk with the guard. Later on, that guard taught the child how to write, and he learned about other basic things in the world, such as the sun. On October 1, the child began to keep a diary and regularly wrote about his miserable circumstances, slowly improving his literacy under the guard's tutelage and yearning to go outside. Later on, he learned about the Evillious Calendar and began including years in his diary entries' dates. On July 19, EC 123, the deformed child was discovered by his half brother, Sateriasis; since then, the other boy began to regularly visit him, offering him amenities and telling him stories about the outside world. Eventually, Sateriasis snuck the boy out of the mansion the night of September 7, with the complicity of the guard. Since then, Sateriasis began regularly sneaking his half-brother out of the mansion to see the outside world, taking him through Lasaland's Workshop Street on October 10. On October 16, the brothers met Gumina Glassred and Lilian Achenbach during their outings and, once they promised not to tell on them, the four played together. Over the years, the four often snuck out of the mansion to play at Workshop Street; the boy who would become Cherubim regularly watched the blacksmiths work, while Gumina and Lilian watched an old painter and Sateriasis saw the Gine Workshop make dolls. Eventually, Sateriasis convinced their father to free his brother, and he became a servant of the mansion named "Cherubim". Although reviled by everyone else for his appearance, Cherubim continued to be friends with Sateriasis, Gumina and Lilian, although over time envying his brother's beautiful face and popularity. Around the early EC 130s, Cherubim posed for a portrait by the old painter from Workshop Street, hiding his deformity behind his long bangs. Once the painting was complete, Cherubim kept it in his quarters in the attic. Angel to Demon In December of EC 135, Cherubim learned that Sateriasis and Gumina were engaged. Devastated, he approached Gumina at a party to confess his love to her; before he could make his confession, Gumina cruelly broke off their friendship and mocked his "ugly" face, claiming she loved Sateriasis. Heartbroken and humiliated, Cherubim was overcome with rage. The next day, he took a sword and slaughtered his father, stepmother, brother and the entire staff, not knowing that Lilian was watching his every move, laughing. After his fury subsided, he was overcome with guilt and prepared to commit suicide with his sword. Before he could kill himself, Cherubim was approached by a woman in a dark cloak, I.R., and he explained his miserable situation to her. The mysterious woman offered a katana from her robe and instructed him to impale himself on it instead, in order to make a contract with the demon inside it. Although skeptical, as he exchanged his sword for the new blade Cherubim heard the voice of the Demon of Lust and became convinced the woman spoke the truth. Impaling himself on the katana, Cherubim forged a contract with the Demon of Lust and was filled with its magic, turning his blood purple. After introducing herself, I.R. explained that he now had the power to seduce women with his gaze, manipulate memories, change faces, and transform himself. Agreeing to use the demon's power to seduce women, Cherubim was allowed to keep the vessel of sin and, with it, he changed his face to look like Sateriasis. When they discovered that there had been a witness to his crime, I.R. taught Cherubim how to perform an amplification ritual to invoke the sword's memory-wiping power on either sex within the area. However, before being able to he noticed that it was Lilian spying on him. She states that it was fun watching him with I.R. and gaining a Vessel of Sin, showing him her sniper-scythe. While he tries to seduce her with his gaze, she states that it won't work as she was already in love with the original Cherubim and not the Sateriasis look-a-like. She then whispers in his ear that he is selfish but then puts her scythe around him and, in a dark tone, says that he is just like her father. She then proceeds to summon corpse dolls from the ground, who then take the bodies as she transforms them into more corpse dolls. Then she leaves and calls him "Senpai". Personality and Traits Sateriasis was a selfish and hedonistic man. Due to his background, Sateriasis had a stunted social development and was embittered by the ridicule and abuse he suffered because of his deformity. This bitterness and hatred of his family remained with him even when his memories had been wiped of the cause. As the Demon of Lust encouraged him to behave like an HER, Venomania's bitterness transformed into a complete disrespect for women and life, thinking nothing of brainwashing his harem members and slaughtering countless innocents while masking his bitterness under delusions of grandeur. After being freed of his lust, however, Sateriasis proclaimed preferred instead to be chivalrous and helpful to women. Cherubim originally was a quiet, lonely boy who had the self-control to tolerate the abuse he faced. After being scorned by his love, Cherubim broke under the pressure and lost control; this loss of control was capitalized on by the Demon of Lust. Its magic made him impulsive and quick to go to extremes, reflected in Sateriasis' tendency to commit most of his murders as massacres and his rape of women as a large-scale harem; he similarly had trouble controlling his libido and his sexual addiction only increased over time. Fitting this, Sateriasis' natural cluelessness warped into conceited arrogance and childishness, allowing him to easily be taken by surprise. He is well aware of and fears Lilian's insanity regarding him, but has a strong desire to keep her sane, often forgiving her for her mistakes and keeping her from murdering others. Sateriasis gradually developed an obsession with collecting women as his "wives," believing himself in love with any beautiful woman he met no matter her class, sexuality, or age. Sateriasis cared little for his wives as individuals, though, save for a few favorites, and was unconcerned with their deaths. Despite this, as his lust grew he deluded himself into believing that he was akin to a god granting women the "love" that they were unable to obtain in their own lives, believing that he would create a utopia of women in love with and loved by him. In the afterlife Sateriasis maintained a positive view of polygamy and remained fiercely jealous of rivals, although with a harem made up of genuinely-consenting women. Outwardly, "Sateriasis" hid his darker nature by appearing a charismatic kind, and humble duke. Ironically, when amnesiac about his possession, Venomania was horrified by the depravities he desired and, as Cherubim, had been deeply guilty over his massacre of his family. He similarly began his reign as duke being far more humble and awkward, possibly due to his true background. Because of his abuse, however, he loathed his former identity and personality as Cherubim; following his death he stubbornly retained his Sateriasis identity, albeit much more toned down. Songs Tragedy of the Chateau Cepage Look at me I have hold of both your feet So you can never leave So look and see Should both of your legs I cleave? Because you wouldn’t need them In my hand I hold a silver knife I’ll remove your wings so you cannot fly I will monopolize every single thing you do Contain you for myself inside of a dark room And this beautiful black hair softly adorning your head I won’t stop until I’ve dyed it all into crimson red Just the way You look with that frightened face With that expression you make In this place The way it makes my heart race And I can scarcely take it I will devour your soul and make you wholly mine So that you will belong to me for the rest of time On this hand, this eye, this foot and along your pure white cheek I’ll mark out a proof that shows you only belong to me I’ll make sure that all of this time with you Will not be marred or brought into ruin I want you to know that I only do this out of love Those who see this side of me; you’re the only one Even all the tears that along your scarred face will fall Along with the rest of you, I’ll surely treasure them all Relationships I.R.: Venomania's partner. While initially bewildered by her sudden appearance and skeptical of her claims, Sateriasis became amused by I.R.'s secretive nature and what he perceived as her needless concern. Although genuinely thankful to the mage for interrupting his suicide and interested in bedding her medium, he was less enthusiastic with helping her achieve her own goals and expressed more interest in building his harem. Gumina Glassred: Venomania's childhood friend and later member of his harem. The duke became friends with Gumina at a young age and "fell" in love with her, or so he thought. He became devastated when she publicly mocked him and her engagement to Sateriasis was revealed, this driving him to seal a contract with a demon. However, Venomania did not love her until death due to his love for Lilian being true and his love for Gumina being a warped view of his mind. Lilian Achenbach: Venomania's childhood friend, crush, and later member of his harem, however without use of his powers. The duke became friends with Lilian at a young age and always sought for affection from her. However, despite the fact that his true feelings were for her, he got confused and thought that they were directed towards Gumina. In turn, since Venomania was the first person to show her kindness, Lilian's feelings for him were deeply affectionate and intense, yet fraught with guilt and shame. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side. Venomania continued to love her until his death, though his love was warped by his own lust. Lilian had a mental breakdown after his death and proceeded to kill his murderer the most brutal way possible, and then grabbed a knife and continuously stabbed herself until death. Lukana Octo: A woman in Venomania's harem. During his memory loss, the duke grew to care greatly for Lukana over the time they spent together, initially resisting his lustful urges towards her. He was traumatized by her rejection, however, reminded of Gumina scorning him, and quickly adopted a more callous attitude towards her well-being and personal life. Brainwashing Lukana into his harem, Sateriasis maintained a false relationship with her and trusted the tailor with helping to manage the other women. Maylis Beelzenia: A woman in Venomania's harem. The duke became fascinated with Maylis' portrait, finding her to be very beautiful, and resolved to seduce her into his harem. He maintained a false relationship with her while she was in his harem. Lilien Turner: A woman in Venomania's harem. The duke became attracted to Lilien and preferred spending time with her during his time in Mystica, seducing her more subtly over several days. Venomania was disappointed at ultimately having to use the power of Lust on Lilien, having believed that this time it wouldn't be necessary. After she was in his harem he maintained his false relationship with her. Rajih Assad: A rival for Lilien's affections. The duke thought little of Rajih initially, intending to kill him in his demon form and not understanding the relationship that he had with his newest victim. Rajih's convictions and love for Lilien reminded him of his own past love for Gumina and his current love for Lilian. Mikulia Greeonio: A woman in Venomania's harem. The duke seduced Mikulia due to her beauty and maintained a false relationship with her in his harem, giving her gifts and treating her with more kindness than her own parents. She was among his chosen "favorites" in his harem. Karchess Crim: Venomania's murderer. The duke met Karchess while the latter was disguised as a woman and welcomed "her" to his harem, finding "her" to be very beautiful. When Karchess stabbed the duke and revealed himself, Venomania was deeply shocked. Sateriasis Venomania: Venomania's younger brother. Although very close to Sateriasis in childhood, Cherubim became envious of Sateriasis' handsome face and popularity, which was cemented into hate when Gumina rejected him. Before regaining his memories, Sateriasis believed himself to be his brother and, even after regaining his memories again, preferred to keep his Sateriasis identity over his own. Hakua Netsuma: A woman in Venomania's harem. Venomania found Hakua and seduced her due to her similarity to I.R.'s medium, and he maintained a false relationship with her while in his harem. Lolan Eve: A woman in Venomania's harem. Venomania became fascinated with tales of Lolan's beauty and "healthy dark skin," using the power of Lust to seduce her against her true sexuality. Although indulging in a false relationship with her, he was unaffected by her resulting mental strain and later death. Trivia * Sateriasis' name is derived from "satyriasis", meaning an "uncontrollable or excessive sexual desire in a man"; the term comes from the satyrs, hedonist creatures featuring goat-like traits, tying with the Duke's demonic form. * His last name is a combination of the words "venom" and "nymphomania"; the latter word is defined as a woman's uncontrollable or excessive sexual desire. * His original name, Cherubim, is the plural form of Cherub, a hierarchy of angels in Judeo-Christian teachings often depicted with multiple faces; the name may be a reference to his deformity. * The Duke and his capabilities carries strong parallels with the incubus, a demon in male form that sexually defiles women in their sleep, with continued intercourse with the incubus sometimes leading to death. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Venomania Family Category:Venomania Bloodline Category:Human Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Asmodean Category:Beelzenia Category:Lust Category:LunariaAsmr